Detrás Del Velo
by Lilian Elizabeth Potter Black
Summary: ¡SIRIUS! gritó Harry . ¡SIRIUS! Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar detrás del velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...


Para los que aman a Sirius les dejo un fic que escribí cuando era chica (2006 guarda la edad jaja).

**Autora: Lilian Elizabeth Potter Black**

**Fan fic: Detrás del Velo**

Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima.

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad al caer: su cuerpo se curvó descubriendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio la expresión de miedo y de sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes atractivo, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio.

Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius solo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos...

Sin embargo, Sirius no apareció.

¡SIRIUS! gritó Harry. ¡SIRIUS!

Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar detrás del velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...

Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeo con los brazos y lo retuvo.

No puedes hacer nada, Harry...

¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!

Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.

No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

¡No se ha ido! bramó Harry.

No lo creía; no quería creerlo. Harry seguía forcejeando con Lupin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero Lupin no lo entendía: había gente escondida detrás de aquella especie de cortina. Harry la había oído susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Sirius estaba escondido, sencillamente, estaba oculto detrás del velo...

¡SIRIUS! gritó ¡SIRIUS!

No puede volver, Harry insistió Lupin. La voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico. No puede volver, porque está m...

¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! rugió Harry. ¡SIRIUS!

Harry se dio vuelta y miró a Lupin con un odio tremendo. Se sentía tal mal, Sirius no estaba muerto solo había caído, pronto se levantaría. Lupin lo miraba penetrantemente haciéndole entender que se había ido. Pero no, no se había ido, no se podía ir. Harry respiró muy hondo y se relajó.

Suéltame le dijo a Lupin con tranquilidad. Suéltame que iré buscarlo, y no me importa lo que digan.

Harry no puedo, es peligroso, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, porque crees que tus padres murie...

¡Te digo que me sueltes! gritó Harry encolerizado. Sirius no está muerto, ¿no lo ves? Está allí, yo escuche voces detrás de ese velo.

No, Harry, no te voy a soltar...

Suéltalo dijo Dumbledore si quiere ir a buscarlo que lo busque.

Lupin y los demás se quedaron petrificados al oír eso. Harry correría un gran peligro, no podían dejar que se vaya.

Ya lo escuchaste, suéltame gruñó Harry tirando para todos lados.

Harry, te advierto que si entras no sales. Pero hay una forma, lleva esta poción. Yo puedo entrar y salir; pero este es tu deber, vamos a ver que tan bien lo haces dijo Dumbledore, las personas habían empezado a combatir de nuevo.

¿Está seguro Dumbledore? preguntó Lupin Harry no creo que está listo para esto.

Yo creo que sí dijo Dumbledore poniéndole la poción en la mano a Harry Como verás solo que hay para dos personas. Tienes que apurarte, Sirius tiene veinticuatro horas para volver. Sino, él dejara de ser cuerpo y alma. Harry, tienes que apurarte, solo veinticuatro horas, y no desperdicies la poción solo hay para dos personas.

Harry miró muy serio a Dumbledore y se dirigió hacia el velo. Pero algo se lo interpuso.

Tú no te irás a ningún lado niño insolente dijo Lucius.

Sí iré, sal de mi camino dijo Harry muy nervioso. De la nada salió un rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho a Malfoy. Harry salió corriendo.

Métete con alguien de tu tamaño Malfoy dijo Lupin.

Cuando Harry llegó al lado de la tarima, paró y empezó a respirar muy hondo. Podía sentir ese leve murmullo, pero no claramente con todo el ruido que tenía detrás. Miró el arco con concentración, ahora que lo miraba desde más cerca le daba escalofríos. Después miró a Dumbledore que lo miraba a él sin moverse, Harry tragó saliva y subió a la tarima, ahora si que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero era Sirius el que lo esperaba, además todas esas voces que salían hacían que su curiosidad se incrementara más. Miró atrás por última vez y de a poco fue acercando la mano. Cuando tocó el velo sintió como si su cuerpo se quemara...

¿Dónde estoy? se preguntó a si mismo.

Era un espacio sin fin de color blanco, solo había dos filas sin fin de unos espectros transparentes y sin forma. Pero algunos se destacaban de otros, algunos tenían formas humanas y eran de color dorado. Eran las personas que el conocía.

¿Señor Bode? preguntó Harry ¿Qué hace aquí?

Oh, Harry, esta son filas donde decidimos que vamos a hacer ya que estamos muertos, ¿Ya has muerto?

No, ¿no ha visto a Sirius Black? preguntó Harry.

¿Sirius Black? ¿Ya murió? preguntó el señor Bode con una sonrisa.

No, solo cayó detrás del velo dijo Harry apurado.

¿Detrás del velo? Entonces solo tiene veinticuatro horas para volver. Dijo con asco el señor Bode Ojalá que no lo encuentres, no se merece otra cosa.

Harry miró con odio al señor Bode y empezó a correr. La fila se hacía interminable y Harry no lo veía por ningún lado. De pronto vio un puntito negro a su derecha, para allá no había nadie. Harry empezó a correr, ya cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando llegó vio un montón de puertas alineadas. Todas tenían un nombre, eran reuniones de familiares. Harry las empezó a leer, pero ninguna tenía el apellido que él buscaba; hasta que llegó a uno que hizo que el corazón le saltara.

"Familia Potter" decía en la puerta. Harry se puso muy nervioso, apoyó su mano en la perilla y la giró con cuidado. La puerta se abrió lentamente; no había nadie. Solo había tres sillas una decía James Potter, la otra decía Lilian Potter y la ultima no decía nada.

Harry entró con cautela mirando para todos lados, pero no había nada interesante, solo había esas sillas. Él empezó a caminar por dentro buscando algo que le dijera donde está Sirius pero lo único que encontró fue otra puerta. Esa puerta tenía algo raro, sentía como si ya la hubiese visto. Harry levantó su mano para abrirla pero una voz lo sobresaltó.

No la abras dijo la voz de una hombre.

Si la abres, te tragará y no podrás salir de hay nunca más. dijo la voz de una mujer.

¿Qué haces aquí Harry? preguntó la voz de Sirius.

¡¡ Sirius!! gritó Harry de emoción y se dio vuelta.

Pero no solo se encontró con Sirius, también estaban Lily y James. A Harry se le paró el corazón. Sus padres estaban allí, parados como si no hubiese sucedido nada en todos esos años. Sonriendo felices de ver a su hijo. Harry no sabía que hacer, solo estaba allí. Petrificado, mirándolos como si fuera la primera vez que habría los ojos. Pero de pronto James se puso serio.

Dime que haces aquí Harry dijo temiéndose lo peor.

Eh... pero no le salían las palabras, así que lo intentó de nuevo. Vine a buscar a Sirius.

¡Qué viniste a buscarme! gruñó Sirius Pero Harry, no volveremos más. No deberías haber muerto.

No estoy muerto, ni tú tampoco. Dijo con serenidad, pero muy convencido de ello.

Claro que estamos muertos Harry dijo Sirius sentándose en una de las sillas. Yo tenía que morir pero tú no. Pensé que eras más inteligente.

Sirius, ¿crees que Harry vendría sin nada en las manos? dijo sonriente Lily. Harry cariño, ¿no quisieras tomar un té antes de irte?.

Pero... dudó Harry.

Vamos Harry, solo son unos minutos después te acompañaremos a la entrada. dijo James, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Yo, bueno está bien. aceptó Harry sentándose en una mesa que había aparecido entre las sillas. Y después otra silla más.

Y cuéntame Harry, ¿qué has estado haciendo? preguntó Lily sirviéndole una taza.

Yo... bueno he tenido muchos problemas. Nadie cree en mi. Y todos piensan que estoy loco entre otras cosas. Pero se que, a pesar de todo Ron y Hermione siempre me apoyan.

Lo único que hicieron Lily y James fue sonreírle. Pero a Harry se le empezó a calentar el cerebro esto no lo había pensado nunca. El siempre soñó vivir con sus padres, ser una familia feliz e indiferente. Y ahora que estaba con ellos, charlando como si nada hubiese pasado lo hacia sentir mal, porque cuando tuviese que volver, ¿a quién elegiría?. Y solo había para dos personas. Estás serian las opciones:

1) Mamá y papá

2)Mamá y Sirius

3)Mamá y yo

4)Papá y Sirius

5)Papá y yo

6)Sirius y yo

El cerebro de Harry funcionaba a mil por hora y no estaba escuchando lo que decían los otros. Todo se le hacía muy complicado.

¿Harry?, ¿me estás escuchando? preguntó Sirius elevando la voz.

¿Qué?... ah, sí dijo Harry un poco confundido.

Nos queda mucho tiempo, pero no es para desperdiciarlo, tenemos que volver. dijo Sirius rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Si dijo Harry levantándose él también de la mesa.

Bueno dijo James.

Vamos suspiró Lily. Cuando todos estaban saliendo, Harry miró para atrás e hizo que una pregunta lo invadiera.

Mamá Lily se sorprendió un poco ya que Harry hasta ahora no le había dicho eso. ¿Qué tiene es puerta? Lily sonrió.

Esa puerta conecta, al otro mundo. Pero si entras no sales.

¿Por qué? preguntó Harry curioso.

¿Nunca te topaste con una puerta que estuviese cerrada y no la pudieses abrir? preguntó James.

Si respondió Harry.

Bueno, esa puerta esta llena de algo que tu tienes, y que si entras no te hará mal. Al contrario, te reforzará. Pero como la puerta está cerrada para el lado mortal, y no podrás encontrar la puerta de este lado, porque desaparece una vez que entras. Y si tienes tanto de eso, te volverás loco. Todo lo que es demasiado es malo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. James y Lily iban delante, charlando felizmente y de la mano. Harry iba al lado de Sirius, y no podía creer que dentro de minutos volvieran con todos los otros. Unidos y felices. Tendrían una fiesta maravillosa, festejando el regreso de Sirius. Pero pronto se acordó de Voldemort, ¿cómo estaría la cosa en este momento?. ¿Cómo habría terminado todo? Ron, y los cerebros, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿y Hermione?, Hermione había quedado inconsciente con un hechizo que no logró entender. Harry se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y estaba empezando a temblar. Pero sintió algo muy cálido.

Harry no te preocupes dijo Lily abrazándolo cariñosamente, Harry podía sentir la dulzura de su madre, él también la abrazó. Ron y Hermione están bien, no te preocupes.

A Harry nunca lo habían abrazado de esa forma, se sentía tan bien, que quería descargar todo lo que tenía. La abrazó con más fuerza y mojó su hombro. Lily le dio una palmadas en la espalda, por fin podía sentir lo lindo que era tener una mamá y un papá, que estuviesen a su lado siempre que lo necesitase. Harry se separó de su mamá y se secó los ojos. Ya habían llegado a la entrada del velo. Harry vio a su padre, eran idénticos, misma sangre, el mismo pelo desordenado, pero tenían algo diferente, los ojos. James lo abrazó con fuerza, y le sonrió.

Eres valiente, inteligente y aventurero. Todo lo que yo quería que fueras. Y eres buscador como yo. Te felicito hijo, eres un orgullo para mi.

Harry, cada vez que te sientas solo piensa en mi, menciona mi nombre y allí estaré para escucharte, para consolarte, para que cuando sientas deseos de llorar derrames tus lágrimas en mi hombro. dijo Lily.

Porque siempre estaremos en tu corazón Harry, y siempre te alentaremos y guiaremos por el buen camino. terminó James.

Con todas esas palabras se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver con Sirius. Lily y James siempre estuvieron a su lado. Lily le dio una beso al igual que James, y Harry agarró la mano de Sirius y tomaron la pócima que Dumbledore le había dado Se empezaron a elevar, pero Harry no les había dicho nada. Tenía que hacerlo no los podía dejar así. Miró para abajó.

¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y GRACIAS gritó Harry saludando con la mano.

Ya estaban llegando, a un orificio negro. Harry sintió como la piel se le ponía fría.

Cayeron al piso helado de la habitación del velo. Todos seguía igual que cuando se fue. Es como si se hubiera paralizado el tiempo. Harry le dijo a Sirius que se escondiese. Entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe y un gritó detrás de la tarima. Harry vio que Kingsley caía al suelo aullando de dolor: Belatrix Lestrage empezó a huir, pero Dumbledore se volvió y lanzó un hechizo que ella desvió para luego comenzar a subir por las gradas...

¡No, Harry! gritó Lupin.

¡TRATÓ DE MATAR A SIRIUS rugió Harry ¡FUE ELLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

Sirius salió detrás de una estatua para ir a buscar a Harry, pero Dumbledore le dijo que no que se quedara ahí que ya iba él y que Harry no quería perder a su padrino de nuevo. Sirius con mucho esfuerzo obedeció.

...

Texto que me dejó Dumbledore después de escribir esto:

_Sirius no tenía 24 horas tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que ese velo representa la pena de muerte, solo le dije eso a Harry para que se preocupara más y no se demorase._

**Fin**

**Todo seguiría casi igual, no me iba a escribir el libro entero. Imagínenselo, Harry gritando pero en pasado.**

**Ej.: USTED NO SABE COMO ME SENTÍ CUANDO PENSÉ QUE SIRIUS HABÍA MUERTO.**

Dejen Reviews XD


End file.
